Strange Paradise
by Dark Fairy Seven
Summary: Um dia você é nerd.No outro os carinhas da escola tão apaixonados por você. E você nem pode dizer: ah, é que eu sou tudo de bom mesmo.Foi uma poção que explodiu.Só tem um cara que se salvou.Na verdade, a paixão dele por você...desapareceu.O Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Quando você é uma nerd...**

Eu realmente só queria estudar. E ficar sozinha, como sempre.

Mas nãao, aquelas criaturas narcisistas que se auto denominam marotos não podiam deixar!

Argh!! Como se já não bastasse mais uma visita a Hogsmeade sozinha, eles ainda estão aqui!

E lá vem o Potter azucrinar!

**E de repente, tudo muda**

Uh...

Porque diabos todo mundo ta me olhando??

Pregaram chiclete na minha cara?

Eu ainda 'tô de pijama?

Eu ouvi um assobio vindo de algum lugar...

-Ei , Lily! Hogsmeade, eu, você, sábado. Fragou? – Pêra aí, isso não foi o Potter...

-Nem vem! Quem vai sair com ela sou eu!- e nem esse. O que diabos ´tá acontecendo com esse povo?

**Depois de uma explosão**

Uh-oh, eu não devia ter colocado tanto pó de furpunculo de dragão...

Ta ficando mais vermelho...A poção ta ficando mais vermelha ainda...

Ta borbulhando...

AI MEU MERLIN!

Salve-se quem puder!

**E, do nada, todos, eu repito TODOS os caras da escola estão apaixonados por você.**

_Convites para Hogsmeade - quarta-feira_

. Amos Diggory – fofo, mas tem uma fama péssima

. Zack Demus – hm...wird!!

. Johnny McAllen – talvez...

. Brady Blinston – pêra aí! Ele não era _gay_ ?

. Severus Snape – éca. Éca duplo. Éca triplo.

. Sirius Black – hãa??? O que aconteceu com ' mulher de amigo meu é homem' ? não que eu seja do Potter,mas...ah, vocês entenderam!

**Pêra aí, eu disse todos? Não...em um, o efeito foi contrário.**

-Bom dia James!

-Bom dia Evans.

Espera. Evans? Nem Lily, nem ruiva, nem lírio, nem anjo, nem n-a-d-a ?

Vamos fazer um teste!

-James...eu ´tava precisando de uma ajuda com transfiguração...pode ser? Hoje a noite?

-Desculpa Evans, hoje eu não posso..

AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

**Ele pode acabar se tornando sua única companhia**

-E hoje, Lils? Mais tranqüilo?

- Belatriz Black me chamou pra sair, James. Belatriz!

Ele riu. E eu não gosto nada de descobrir que a risada dele me conforta. Cada vez mais.

-Para de rir da desgraça alheia, Potter! Você é o único com quem eu posso conversar sem segundas intenções nessa escola, não estrague isso, ok?

-Ok..Mas é que...Belatriz? Bizarro. Mudando o assunto, já conseguiu o 'antídoto' pra poção?

**Ou mais que apenas uma companhia.**

- Lily, eu não sei como aconteceu, só sei que do nada, quando eu te vi, meu coração não acelerou, eu não vi toda a plenitude do seu sorriso, não reparei como seu cabelo tava brilhante, não me aqueci com sua risada, não precisava que você fosse minha para sempre...

- Estranho, James...

-Mas eu aprendi uma coisa muito útil agora, Lily...

- O quê? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Sentimentos só morrem...quando a gente quer.

**Reviews???**


	2. PrólogoVOLTEI

Eu espero que um dia minha história mereça ser contada. Parece um pouco papo de nerd, né? Bom, surpresa! Eu sou Lily Evans, melhor aluna do último ano, monitora chefe e adoravelmente _encalhada_. Mas não é realmente como se eu estivesse me esforçando contra isso. Normalmente passo os dias na biblioteca, fazendo deveres ou com as coisas de monitora. MAS, eu sou uma pessoa normal. Em fins de semana ou dias sem deveres, tcha-nãm ! Eu até assisto coisas. Tipo filmes. De gente normal. Bem, não tão normal assim, se você assiste filmes muggle em um castelo/escola bruxa...

Obviamente, filmes e/ou livros não são o melhor sonho da maioria das meninas desse castelo. Acho que elas preferem Hogsmeade, de preferência com direito a uma visita àquele lugar com babados demais, que se enche de rosa no dia dos namorados, e parece... bom, me dá claustrofobia. E se elas terminarem o dia se agarrando em alguma árvore com um dos _marotos_, melhor ainda.

Não me leve à mal, Remus é bem legal. E Sirius é até engraçado. Claro, quando não está andando pelos corredores mostrando para todo mundo como ele é o _Potter_ são superiores a todo o resto porque jogam quadribol e aprendem feitiços com certa facilidade. O que nos leva... ao Potter. Ele é o tipo arrogante-eu-pego-mais-garotas-que-você, assim como o Black. Só que o Black, por toda aquela história da família dele (Remus me contou), tenta controlar a arrogância, por saber como é ruim. O Potter só se mostra. Só. Ou você acha que todos os berros no café da manhã são porque ele gosta de mim? Realmente, alguém aqui acredita que a melhor maneira de demonstrar carinho/amor, é chamando alguém pra sair em qualquer oportunidade? É desespero. Pra aparecer. Como naquela vez, que ele obrigou, em troca de alguma coisa, com certeza, alguns novatos do primeiro ano a se vestirem do cupido e cantarem pra mim. Um coral de cupidos. Às três da manhã.

BOM, falando de coisas boas agora, amanhã o Professor Slughorn me autorizou a usar a sala dele, depois de Hogsmeade, pra preparar uma das poções mais difíceis, a nível de NIEM's. É tipo, a Polissuco das transformadoras de humor. É bom ser uma ruiva simpática, as vezes heh. Credo, parece que estou dando em cima do professor, com esse "ruiva simpática". Coisa de classificados muggle sobre acompanhantes. Esclarecendo melhor, eu sou sorridente e calada o suficiente com os professores para eles gostarem de mim, como aluna. Já com o resto das pessoas... Eu não sou exatamente o tipo popular.

Na minha vida inteira, eu beijei três garotos. Um muggle, durante as férias do quarto ano, que foi com quem dei o primeiro e tão sonhado beijo inocente. Ele era um amigo antigo, mas, por fim, eu estudo em um colégio interno e não dá pra manter um relacionamento assim. O segundo foi... bom, Remus Lupin, mas nós estávamos bêbados no quinto ano, porque tínhamos acabado os NOM's. E ninguém sabe, de qualquer jeito, já que ele não quer que Potter pendure sua cabeça. O terceiro, e último, um bruxo super fofo que conheci quando escapei pra ir a um festival de bandinhas em Hogsmeade (tudo bem, todo mundo já fugiu rapidinho dessa escola alguma vez. Sério.). Faz cinco semanas, e ele era lindo. Infelizmente, tinha que voltar para Londres e ver o que dava com sua banda por lá.

Então, agora que já resolvemos a questão "Quem sou eu", é melhor eu ir resolver a questão "Por que tem uma roda de garotas em volta do Black dessa vez" e parar com a bagunça.

Amanhã, Hogsmeade sozinha, de novo, e depois a tão esperada poção! Eu só espero que Potter se mantenha quieto até lá, já que eu vou estar com a cabeça cheia demais pra dar conta ignorá-lo, e não mandar azarações. Boa sorte pra mim !

* * *

**N/A:** VOLTEI ! Criei vergonha na cara, e estou de volta. Foram muitos meses sem postar, nem nada, então é tipo começar do zero. Eu ainda tenho algum leitor ? RS. Deixe qualquer coisa de review, nem que seja um 'sua louca, ninguém sabe mais que você existe', só pra eu não ficar deprimida _demais. _Ou me xingue, ou dê idéias, ou qualquer coisa, de verdade.

Beijos pra vocês,

Dark. (ai que SAUDADE de usar esse nome!)


	3. the way it is

Meu dia foi tão absolutamente conturbado que eu estou ficando cansada até por relembrar. Vamos começar, bom, do início. Como planejado, fui feliz e saltitante (tudo bem, nem tanto. Certamente feliz com toda a história/expectativa da poção, mas nunca saltitante) até Hogsmeade. Depois, é claro, de me encapotar até a alma, já que está um frio dos infernos aqui (hm, não que faça frio no inferno. Ou faz. Sei lá, você entendeu.). Então me espremi em meio a uma quantidade absurda de pessoas (incluindo um cara grisalho que me olhou meio demoradamente demais, pra quem é uns 30 anos mais velho) no Três Vassouras, até conseguir a cerveja amanteigada perfeita com caramelo extra e me sentar num canto afastado das janelas, lendo a Vogue que mamãe Evans querida fez o favor de me mandar.

Tudo estava indo relativamente bem (certo, Emmanuelle Alt pode até parecer uma índia, mas tudo bem.) até que, com uma dose extra de barulho, e certamente cheirando a whisky de fogo e cigarros trouxas, Sirius Black entrou no local, obviamente, chamando a atenção de todos. Como vocês devem saber, é comum de acontecer (simplesmente 1,85m de mãos fortes, olhos cinza-já-posso-te-ver-nua-e-satisfeita e mistério sexy. Além disso, cheirando a couro, displicência e dinheiro sujo.). Mas dessa vez, o moreno estava transtornado. Seguido dos outros marotos, que pareciam tentar acalmá-lo, embora um tanto bêbados demais para fazê-lo, ele foi até o fundo do bar e se sentou com estrondo, em uma mesa que coincidia ser vizinha da minha. Eu tentei focar e continuar a ler sobre como Kate Moss e seus namorados indie-rockers influenciam tendências, mas a curiosidade (e o tom de voz de Sirius) foi mais forte. James e Remus conversavam com ele, trôpegos:

"Cara, não é por isso que ela vai assim... te esquecer." James começou.

"É, ficar assim só serve pra ela acabar se sentindo vitoriosa" E Remus completou. Mas Sirius, agora com o rosto afundado entre as mãos, encarando o nada, falou – e dessa vez mais baixo, quase perigosamente :

"Sim, mas dizem isso porque não sentem. Não é como se eu a amasse e só estivesse tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Eu não a amo. Mas nem por isso ela deixa de ser minha, porra."

OK, nesse ponto eu estava a ponto de ter um ataque. Porque a) Sirius Black se importa com alguma garota a ponto de tomar um porre por ela e b) Aparentemente, ele estava levando um fora. Sem me dar tempo para processar tais surpresas, James continuou

"Mas Padfoot, isso é só vontade, cara. Você vai ficar perfeitamente bem depois que se acostumar com a idéia."

"Além do mais, casamento não vai impedir, se ela quiser."

"Nem mencione essa palavra, Moony"

Ele disse essa última parte entre os dentes, raivoso. Eu estava, a cada momento, mais embasbacada. Sirius estava daquele jeito porque alguma mulher misteriosa ia se casar. OMG.

"Foi mal Padfoot... Mas cara, sei lá. Esquece ela com outras, porra. Não é isso que você faz toda vez? Três _lap dances_ e você ta novo em folha!" Nisso, Sirius deu uma risada fraca e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, equilibrando-se nos pés traseiros da cadeira.

"Sério, Moony? Esquecer? Você só diz isso porque obviamente nunca viu Belatriz Black só de meias sete oitavos e Louboutin."

Paralizei. Congelei. Estagnei. Ou o quer que seja.

Sirius Black e Belatriz Black? Tudo bem que tem aquela historia de que "Deus criou os primos para que ninguém pegue os irmãos" mas, até onde eu sei, além de ser a sonserina mais bonita –e arrogante- do ano, Belatriz odeia o primo. Odeia.

Como conseqüência óbvia do me choque, minha Vogue caiu direto no chão, e fez com que os marotos finalmente notassem minha presença – e também meu interesse na conversa alheia. Porém, ao invés de começar a ralhar comigo pela falta de educação, rir da minha cara, ou me lançar uma azaração, os três simplesmente me encararam. Então começaram a falar, todos de uma vez. Com a diferença de que James e Remus conversavam animadamente entre si e Sirius se dirigia a mim.

"Lily, você me trocaria por um babaca com dinheiro?" Ele disse isso com um olhar tão desolado, quase como uma criança que descobre que papai Noel não existe. Eu, honestamente, não sabia se devia responder. Mas, por fim, eu disse, tentando sorrir para confortá-lo

"Não Sirius. Você já é um cara legal, com dinheiro"

Então ele sorriu de volta, e, como em uma epifania, deu um soco na mesa, gritando:

"VIU! Só mesmo aquela vadia não se importa!" E daí ficou em silêncio, e pude finalmente me "concentrar" no que acontecia com os outros dois.

"Pfff James, lingerie vermelha é clichê demais pra ela! Até parece! Eu aposto em preta."

"Sei não, hein Moony... Isso de preto é pura tara sua. Deve ser tipo verde escuro." James dizia, estreitando os olhos, como se analisasse sua imaginação minuciosamente. Remus começou a gesticular exagaradamente, pra dar mais veracidade á sua teoria, e dizia:

"Mas James, verde combinaria com os olhos! É barango demais!"

"REMUS, me ouve. Preto é que não é!"

Os dois pareciam cada vez mais envolvidos na discussão, aparentemente sobre a lingerie de alguém. Meu Deus, esses caras não tem mais o que fazer? Eu rolei os olhos, e Sirius parecia entediado também. Ele bufou, e disse

"Porra caras, eu sinto muito que a imagem da Bella praticamente nua tenha dado inspiração pra vocês, mas dá pra parar de falar da lingerie da Lily ?"

"O QUÊ? Isso era sobre mim?" eu retruquei, boquiaberta. James e Remus riram de lado, meio culpados, mas bêbados demais para se sentir mal. Aliás, eu não sei se mencionei, mas ainda é de manhã, e eles não parecem ter dormido. Mas o que importa, eles estavam discutindo sobre as MINHAS roupas íntimas?

"Ah Lily... você é obviamente o assunto preferido do James, e eu não tenho o menor ânimo de tentar fazer ele mudar de idéia agora." Remus disse, quase como um pedido de desculpas.

"Sim, mas isso implica em necessariamente discutirem as minhas roupas íntimas? Não é assunto de vocês!"

"Ah ruiva... Mas é só porque você não deixa, certo?" James disse isso com uma piscada de um olho só, que poderia até ser charmosa se não fosse o caso de dois garotos bêbados estarem discutindo o que você usa por baixo das roupas. Nesse ponto, eu nem consegui falar nada, por estar absolutamente indignada.

"Poxa Lily... mata a nossa curiosidade logo, vai... De que cor é?" Ele ainda completou. Eu sempre soube que James era sem noção, mas peloamordeDeus, ele não viu a minha cara? Não é possível que ele esteja _tão_ bêbado. Eu me levantei, e saí de lá, sem falar nada. Da porta, eu ainda ouvi um "Poxa Lily, era brincadeira..." de Remus, mas não tive paciência pra olhar.

Tudo bem, eu sei que eles estavam bêbados e que não é realmente ofensivo eles se distraírem com a imaginação. Poderia até ser engraçado. Mas o caso é: eles estavam lá, cheio dos devaneios se eu uso _renda_ preta, vermelha, verde ou o quê. Acostumados com isso. E eles tem só dezessete anos. Eu não esperava que fossem virgens ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo (é dos marotos que estamos falando, certo?), mas também não é suposto que sejam profundos conhecedores de apetrechos femininos. Tá bom, quer saber a verdade? O que eu uso é lingerie bege. E é por isso que eu fiquei tão ofendida.

* * *

**Eu tenho uma dúvida. Capítulos menores, mais frequentes, ou maiores e mais demorados ? (só pra constar, esse foi um do tipo menor, mas demorei porque ficava tentando continuar e não conseguia.) A parte Sirius/Bella é realmente só nesse capítulo, já que eu nem tenho tanto interesse nesse ship heh. No próximo capítulo, juro que as coisas vão explodir !**

**Review para alegrar a autora, por favor (:**

**Dark.**


End file.
